


A very serious kagehina fanfic

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gift Work, Memes, chicken strips, so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama discovers Hinata's shower routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very serious kagehina fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Staying over at Hinata’s house was problematic. It was nice, but it irked kageyama that there was only one bathroom. The bathroom that Hinata was currently taking a shower in. And the unofficial best friend code said, there is a rule about not taking a shit in the same bathroom your bro is taking a shower in. However kageyama decided breaking the best friend code was necessary because, fuck the code, he needs to take a shit. 

Kageyama entered the bathroom and was hit by a familiar smell. It was something he had smelled before but he couldn’t place it. “Kageyama?”, Hinata’s voice said from behind the shower curtain. “What the fuck is that smell?”, kageyama asked scrunching his nose, trying to identify the scent. There was complete silence except for the sound of running water. And then…“It’s the chicken strips. I like the way they feel when I rub them into my scalp."

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, do I love chicken strips. Sometimes, when I’m home alone, I’ll take some chicken strips fresh out of the oven and rub them in my scalp. It doesn’t do much for my hair health, but I like the way they feel running through my strands of hair. The flakey coating, smooth white meat, and warmth. Yum


End file.
